shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Piece of Music: Chapter 11
One Piece of Music: Chapter 10 ''One Piece of Music: Chapter 11 - Caught the Tiger by the Toe "Oh you have an appointment with Thoosa alright, hurhurhurha! An appointment that was '''FIRMLY' set when you DARED to make a weapon out of sound!" darkly laughed a crazed Thoosa only a few moments before she wildly lunged at Enrique with her guitar raised overhead. With a dismissive snort, Enrique used the both of his hands to heft his axe overhead before powerfully bringing the axe down just as Thoosa begun to reach him. Much to Enrique's susrprise, Thoosa's response to his counterattack wasn't to meet it head on with an attack of her own. Instead, Thoosa's response was to turn her guitar so that it was faced towards his descending axe and then take hold of each end of the guitar's bottom with one of her hands in order to as a means of utilizing the guitar as a makeshift shield. As the axe impacted against the face of the guitar, Enrique fully expected the guitar to be effortlessly cleaved into halves. As a direct result of having such an expectation, Enrique was befuddled to the point of complete paralysis by the unexpected sight of the head of his axe being perfectly severed into quarters by the impact. As each of the quarters of his axehead were flung past him by the recoil, Enrique failed to recover from his befuddlement in time to prevent Thoosa from pulling the guitar as far back as was physically possible and then powerfully striking him across the face with one of the guitar's sides. Thoosa's guitar strike sent Enrique hurtling through the air into an abandoned inn. "How disgraceful of him," murmured Michael from atop of a restaurant's balcony. Michael disapprovingly shook his head at the sight of Enrique's crash and was just about to hop down from the balcony when all of a sudden... "STAY OUT OF THIS MICHAEL!" ...Enrique's voice cried out from the abandoned inn with all of the loudness of his Bakushou (Roar of Laughter/'Damage or Injuries Caused by Bombing or an Explosion'). Michael couldn't help but to flinch at the sheer volume of Enrique's voice. Michael then dropped onto his butt, from the top of the balcony's railing to the balcony's floor. "Do you have ANY idea..." begun Enrique as he stalked out of the abandoned inn, VERY creepily swaying from side-to-side as he did so. With no hesitation whatsoever, Enrique made his way towards Thoosa with a wickedly fanged smile and eyes that were practically glowing with bloodlust. "...how LONG I have been waiting for a decent challenge?" "It would be best for you to keep on waiting, old-sexy!" spat Thoosa while she twirled her guitar all around herself as if it was a hula hoop. Eventually, Thoosa would firmly wield the guitar with her right hand as if it was a club of some sort rather than a musical instrument before menacingly pointing the guitar et Enrique. "Cause this girl ain't the kind of challenge, you want to accept!" Enrique's Theme: Please Open In Another Tab "I don't know what kind of trick you used to destroy my axe with that guitar of yours, but I will know soon enough!" declared Enrique stalked along the pier until Thoosa and him were standing face-to-face with one another, their eye(s ) passionately gazing into the other's eye(s). "Within one or two observations, the secrets of your technique will become clear to me! That is the power of my Eye of the Tiger (Romaji: Tora no Me; Kanji: 虎の目). The true power of the Day of the Tiger! (Romaji: Tora no Dei; 虎のデイ) The power of Enrique el Tigre!" "Is that so?" mockingly asked Thoosa an instant before she sprung into a leap that allowed her to quickly thrust the very bottom of her guitar towards Enrique's chin. Much to Thoosa's frustration, Enrique easily dodged her thrust with naught but a simple lean to his right. With a powerful swing of her hips, an airborne Thoosa seamlessly converted her thrust into a horizontal swing aimed towards the top of Enrique's head. With a feline yawn, Enrique smoothly ducked underneath Thoosa's swing. Before Thoosa could recover from her failure of an assault, she abruptly found herself being punched in the stomach with a fist that was completely enshrouded with electricity. While Thoosa's body was still spasming from the resultant electrocution, a second electricity-enshrouded fist struck her in the cheek with enough force to send her hurtling just as wildly as she had hurtled Enrique. "Hitojin Dengekite, Shippuujinrai-tsuki! (Humen Electric Shock Hand; With Lightning Speed, Punch!)" sadistically chuckled Enrique with smoldering hands while the sunlight magnificently gleamed from his eyes as if they were composed of glass. While Thoosa was still hurtling though the air, Enrique flicked naught but a single droplet of water towards the hurtling Thoosa. As the droplet made its way towards Thoosa, it quickly enlarged into a sizable shark by assimilating the local water vapor. It wasn't long before Thoosa found herself being swallowed by an enormous shark of water and as a result slammed her onto the wooden surface of the pier with all of the power of a waterfall! "Gyojin Jūjutsu, Megarodangan! (Fishman Soft Techniques, Megalodon Bullet!)" "What are you?" wheezed a drenched Thoosa as she picked herself up from a crater that was shaped exactly like her, dropping a piece of her now-shattered guitar as she did so. "The renaissance man of martial arts?" "Some may call it Martial Genius. Others the Fūjin's Mirror. But I, I call it the Eye of the Tiger! You can not hope to defeat me..." started Enrique as he used his right hand to "toss" a handful of water vapor towards Thoosa in the form of an aerial rapid of water and then quickly utilized a lightning-emitting punch from his left hand to electrify the rapid. "...but you're certainly welcome to try! Gyojin Dengekite, Murasame! (Fishman Electric Shock Hand, School of Sharks!)" "You sure have a good amount of visual prowess going for you!" commented Thoosa just as the electrified rapid divided itself into a large number of electrified, shark-shaped water bullets. With a simple tilt of her head, Thoosa managed to dodge the first of the bullets by a hair's breadth. However, much to Thoosa's surprise, the bullet exploded into steam upon making impact with the ground right behind Thoosa. Said steam quickly spread into a fog that would have been more than thick enough to blind Thoosa... Thoosa's Theme: Please Open In Another Tab ...if the eye of a cyclops functioned anything like the eyes of a human. Which it didn't. And as a result of such, the fog was of no consequence to Thoosa. With remarkable ease, Thoosa perfectly evaded most of the following bullets with either a lean combined with a turn of her hips or a title of her head. The only bullet Thoosa didn't evade was the final bullet, and that was only because Thoosa had another plan for dealing with it. While the final bullet was still approaching, Thoosa shivered her left leg with all of the ferocity of an earthquake and then maneuvered that shiver from her left leg all the way to her right arm. Thoosa would then maneuver the shiver up her right arm into her right hand so that she could transfer the shiver into the bullet with a punch. As Thoosa punched the bullet, it didn't splash over Thoosa as one might have expected it to. But rather it reversed directions because of the kinetic energy of the shiver that had been transfered into it. "Poppu Karucha, Obafuroingu Uota! (Pop Culture, Overflowing Water!)" chimed Thoosa an instant before the final bullet emerged from the steamy fog and then slammed right into the middle of Enrique el Tigre's chest. A deafening roar of pain erupted from Enrique's throat as he was electrocuted by the bullet and then blown away as the bullet underwent a steam explosion. As Enrique crashed landed onto the wooden surface of the pier, Thoosa's trademarked echoed throughout their battlefield as the steamy fog naturally dispersed. "Hurhurhurha! It's a good thing that I've got some visual prowess of my own as well! Hurhurhurha!" "Finally..." whispered Enrique an instant before he stood directly to his feet in a manner that was reminiscent of a zombie. Enrique then burst into his second fit of megalomaniacal laughter. As Enrique laughed, his volume steadily begun to rise higher and higher, and higher. It wasn't long before Enrique's laughter had become loud enough to quake the very pier Thoosa and him were standing upon to the point where the pier's buildings begun to crumble before their very eyes. And not long after that, the water nearest to the pier begun to rise into tsunami because of the extreme volume at which he was laughing. This was Enrique el Tigre. The Roar. Even thunder itself couldn't hope to be as loud as his maximum output. As he laughed, Enrique eyed Thoosa and was positively ecstatic to see that a fidgeting Thoosa was managing to endure his laughter with little to no trouble. "...finally! I have finally been confronted by a worthy opponent! Now Thoosa! Give me the fight I've been waiting DECADES 'to have! A fight where my victory is not assured!" "You..." started Thoosa in a snarl as Enrique burst into a mad dash towards her. "'Hitojin Karate, Sampuugama-geri! (Humen Empty Hand, Mountain Wind Sickle Kicks!)" laughed Enrique as he sprung from his mad dash into a somersault that allowed him to "kick" a large number of crescent-shaped masses of water towards Thoosa. At the very sight of the crescent-shaped masses of water, Thoosa crossed her arms and then induced the both of her forearms into bloating to a rather sizable extent. "Saikuroppu Supesharu, Ekkusu-Kurosu Shi-rudo! (Cyclops' Special, X-Cross Shield!)" growled Thoosa as the crescent-shaped masses of water harmlessly splattered against the defensive might of her bloated forearms. As his somersault brough him near Thoosa, Enrique kicked upon the ground in order to spring himself into the air right above Thoosa. "Fujitane Dengekite, Kyakusembi no Ohmori! (Fujitane Electric Shock Hand, A Large Serving of Long and Beautiful Legs!)" laughed Enrique as he descended upon Thoosa with a flurry of lightning fast and electricity-enshrouded kicks. Thoosa's bloated forearms begun to violently shiver as Enrique's incoming barrage neared Thoosa. Right before the first kick could be thrown towards Thoosa, she maneuvered the shiver from her forearms to her legs in order to bestow upon her legs the power to quickly spring her away from Enrique's path of descent. "Poppu Karucha, Obafuroingu Jampu! (Pop Culture, Overflowing Jump!)" gasped an exhausted Thoosa as she landed into a short-lived skid along the pier. Immediately afterward, Thoosa's forearms unbloated themselves. Thoosa gave her arms a worried look, knowing that she only had a single use of their full power before it would start to become dangerous for her to use such power. With this in mind, Thoosa raised her right arm overhead in earnest preparation. Thoosa then picked up her snarl where she had last left off. "...did..." "Chou... (Super...)" begun Enrique as he landed on the pier and then immediately begun to exhale an immense quantity of air. "...it..." continued Thoosa as the entirety of her right arm monstrously bulged to being more than three times the size of her head and then proceeded to grow even larger than that. Within short order, Thoosa's right arm was large enough to belong to a full-fledged giant! "...bakushou... (Roar of Laughter/'Damage or Injuries Caused by Bombing or an Explosion')" continued Enrique as his chest started to become filled with enough air to make it visibly inflate. "...AGAIN!" finished Thoosa in a roar of her own as she threw the entirety of her body into a punch of her extremely oversized right arm. "Saikuroppu Supesharu, Furu Pawa Wan Hitto Nokku-auto! (Cyclops' Special, Full-Powered One Hit Knockout!) "...ha! (Wave/'Choubakushouha' (Super Roar of Laughter Wave))" exhaled Enrique alongside a beam of super-condensed air that was just as large as Thoosa's right arm was. The impact between Thoosa's punch and Enrique's beam was like a collision between asteroids. As soon as it occurred, the ultimate struggle for dominance ensued. One unstoppable force had clashed against another. Either one of them would remain unstoppable, or the both of them would fall for grace. For Enrique and Thoosa, the second option was NOT an option. There would be no tie in this contest between them. Only a victory and a defeat. "Y-y-you'll pay! You're going to pay! I will make you pay for murdering with something as beautiful as sound EVEN IF IT'S THE VERY LAST THING I EVER DO!" fanatically screamed Thoosa an instant before her giant arm begun to shiver. At the sight of the shivering, the pupils of Enrique's eyes dilated to the size of baseballs and then to the size of your average glove as Enrique's beam slowly begun to dissipate. The End Theme: Please Open In Another Tab "It's overflowing. The energy within my Choubakushouha...it's overflowing into her arm as the kinetic energy that's making it shiver. She isn't resisting my attack. She is assimilating it into her own! So that's how she did it. That's how she cut my axe! She overflowed the strength of her body into the wires of the guitar. Giving the wires the strength to cut my axe!" stammered Enrique in awe as his beam completely disappeared and Thoosa's giant arm begun to glow red from incandescence. "But of course. The kinetic energy has converted into heat. All of that shivering warmed her arm up to the point where it has caught on fire. Amazing. Simply amazing. The things I can do-" "You wont be doing anything..." grunted Thoosa while she winced because of the fact that her right arm was on fire from the inside out. With gritted teeth, Thoosa mentally fought through the pain so that she could throw one last punch of her right arm at Enrique. Enrique leaped into the air to dodge. But even at the highest he could jump, Enrique found out the hard way that he was still within punching distance from Thoosa's giant arm. With closed eyes and whispered prayers, Enrique el Tigre braced himself for impact. "...to anyone ever again! Saikuroppu Supesharu, Wan Furu Pawa Hitto obu Obafuroingu Hi-to! (Cyclops' Special, One Full-Powered Hit of Overflowing Heat!)" "I REGRET NOTHING!" laughed Enrique el Tigre as he was punched into the horizon by Thoosa's giant, burning right arm. One Piece of Music: Chapter 12 Category:Stories Category:One Piece of Music Category:Chapters Category:Powerhouse411